


What Kind of Existence (Who Are You to Me)

by Anythingisfine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingisfine/pseuds/Anythingisfine
Summary: "Well, svt's title tracks are nothing but collection of Jihoon's progress from pining to happily ever after anyway. I wonder how carat will react if they know about this" Seungcheol adds while munching on mini pretzels
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	What Kind of Existence (Who Are You to Me)

Finding ones soulmate is a tricky thing to do. What with the vague, ambiguous (if not downright abstract) soulmark one may have. Unless you're Jihoon with his soulmate's name as his soulmark.  
  
"Just tell him already!" Soonyoung shout-whispered.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Jihoon said without taking his eyes off his level 17 candy crush.  
  
Soonyoung felt like snatching Jihoon's phone just to corner him but Soonyoung also loves his life and dignity too much to endanger them, "at least talk to him or something".  
  
".....about what? The weather?" Jihoon lets the eye-roll pass because he's generous like that.  
  
"Anything! I mean, look at him! He's so excited about everything he probably gonna let you rant and he'll still be eager to listen just 'cause he's too thrilled about having new friends to talk to!", both 96 liner turn their eyes to look at one Wen Junhui, who's busy interpreting and making new bro-handshake with Hansol.  
  
".......fine," Soonyoung's whoopped so loud Seungkwan and Seokmin screeched and shrieked to reestablished their throne as the high-note kings.  
  
Well, here goes nothing....

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA did you seriously just skjkdnnxn," Soonyoung clutched his stomach as he whimper in pain.  
  
Jihoon weighs the pro and con of keeping Soonyoung around. Pledis is still scouting and recruiting new trainees, right?  
  
"Come on Hoonie! That WAS pretty funny you know? Oh god I can't believe you actually lectured him about all the different layers that should be in a pop song without making it sounds cheap," Soonyoung decides that a wooing Jihoon is the best entertainment he's going to get in this overcrowded dorm and makes a mental note to bring Wonwoo along the next time he's egging Jihoon on.  
  
"You said I could just say anything and he'll be interested!" He can't believe he actually took Soonyoung's words seriously, maybe he was drugged by Soonyoung. Jihoon made a mental note to put laxative in Soonyoung's water during the next practice session.  
  
"Yeah, but did you realize how fire up you get when you talk about music? Junhui is still struggling with daily conversation stuffs, let alone an entire presentation on musical theories with its terminologies and other technical lingos you use!"  
  
Jihoon sighs, "Well what am I supposed to do now? He probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something,"  
  
Soonyoung hums, "You know what? Since I'm the best person you'll ever see in the whole world," Jihoon rolls his eyes "I'm gonna help you do some damage control!"  
  
"Watch and learn, Hoonie!" Soonyoung wiggle his eyebrows. Jihoon is disgusted.

"Soonyoungiee!! What does this word means???" Junhui body-slam Soonyoung while shoving his phone to soonyoung's face.  
  
He can't believe how lucky he is, going to Korea to train to become an idol, meeting new friends, and possibly finding his soulmate. Junhui's really grateful for meeting these people. He's especially happy about befriending Soonyoung. The boy is funny, warm and very friendly, Junhui hopes they could debut together or at least stay as friends even after this whole project is done.  
  
Soonyoung can't believe his attempt to befriend Junhui actually works. Junhui is the type that chatters and loves skinship once you get to know him, like how Junhui is practically koala hugging him right now. Which is why Soonyoung is avoiding Jihoons death glare almost on daily basis now.  
  
"Oh this word? It means friendship, like us!" Soonyoung explained cheerfully, it's hard not to get excited when you're dealing with such eager puppy. Or kitty, because Jun loves kitty.  
  
"Ooooso we're friends? Soonyoungie you're the best!" Ah Soonyoung sure loves being praised and with such sincerity no less but he also wants to not die so young so if Junhui could stop glomping and cuddling him, Soonyoung will be grateful. "Anyway, Junnie how's your day? Found anything interesting?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I think I know who my soulmate is!" Soonyoung chokes while Junhui just look excited. "Really?! I mean, who?" Smooth Soonyoung, you gotta act cool about it.  
  
"Dokyeommie! He fits the mark perfectly, so I'm pretty sure it's him?"  
  
"You don't sound sure tho"  
  
"Well, I haven't clarify it with him? I mean, I don't know his soulmark but he says I remind him of his mark so...."  
  
"Is that so? Then what're you going to do now? And what's your plan after you told him?"  
  
"Whoa slow down Soonyoung, no need to be so eager!" Junhui giggles "hmmm well I think I'm going to tell him about my mark and what we'll do after that is...well I don't think our bond is going to be a lover bond tho? Like I felt we're more of a bff or hyung dongsaeng bond, you know?"  
  
The thing about having a soulmate in this world is you don't even know whether your soulmate is going to be your lover, your family, or even your rival and nemesis. All everyone know is that your soulmate is the one that's going to change your life and plays a huge part in what you're going to be in the future.  
  
Soonyoung never felt the urge to spill something as much as he does now, but in the end he says "good luck Junnie" 

"Hyung! What should I do??"  
  
Soonyoung looks to one of his favorite dongsaeng, it was unusual for the younger boy to sound downtrodden like that "What did you do?"  
  
Seokmin looks like he's about to cry "I hurt Junnie hyung"  
  
"You did what?"  
  
Two third of the gag trio jumps at the voice that came from behind them.  
  
Seokmin whimpers "uhhh hyung?"  
  
"Jihoon-ah, calm down, Seokmin just"  
  
"Shut up Kwon" Jihoon turns to Seokmin "So? Are you going to make me repeat myself?"  
  
Seokmin looks on the verge of crying "hyung.."  
  
Jihoon's glare lessened, but he's still look pretty pissed "Seokmin, what do you mean you hurt Jun?"  
  
Dokyeom turns sadder, "Junnie hyung told me that he thinks we're soulmates and he shows me his soulmark but.."  
  
Jihoon froze "He thinks you're his.."  
  
"But I told Junnie hyung that I don't think he's my soulmate cause I don't feel that spark with him" Seokmin looks to both his hyung, "you know, the spark you feel when you meet your special someone? Well, after I told him that, he apologizes to me for making me uncomfortable and I'm apologizing to him cause I make him feel bad, and we're both apologizing and we're"  
  
Soonyoung holds out his hand "Okay we get it, you both are polite, good kids who thinks about other people feelings more than your own, but the question is, do you know where Junnie is right now?"  
  
"I saw him heading to practice room after we part ways" Seokmin humms "do you think I should talk to him hyung? Comfort him or something? Do you think he'll be mad at me? "  
  
Soonyoung shakes his head "No no, it's okay you don't have to worry, okay? Jun isn't going to be mad at you, he's not that kind of person, you know that right? And" he glances at his bestfriend "I'll handle this, so you should just go back to dorm and get some rest, alright?"  
  
The younger boy looks miserable," are you sure hyung? I still think I should go see him now.. "  
  
"Yup, I'm sure, just leave it to me, okay?" Soonyoung gives his best 'everything's going to be okay' smile "Now shoo, go back to your room and let the mature adult handle this"  
  
Seokmin just laugh "Okay hyung"  
  
Once the 97liner left the room, Soonyoung turns to his yearmate "You should go talk to Jun"  
  
"What happen to 'just leave it to me'?"  
  
Soonyoung groans "C'mon Hoon! You know he doesn't want to be alone at time like this! And you know you want to be there for him!"  
  
"And what? Take advantage of his recently heartbroken state?"  
  
Soonyoung stares at Jihoon.  
  
"What?"  
  
Soonyoung kept staring.  
  
Jihoon stares back.  
  
Soonyoung narrows his eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Jihoon grumbles 

"I'm your soulmate?" Junhui ask, he looks surprised and curious more than anything which Jihoon takes as a good sign. Probably.  
  
"Ummm, err yes...?" Jihoon is berating himself for sounding so unsure and small. Get it together Jihoon!  
  
There's a long pause with Junhui looking like he's processing this information very thoroughly or maybe Junhui is thinking about how to turn Jihoon down. The composer hopes the earth could open up and swallow him right at this moment. Jihoon was thinking about ditching his career and dreams forever to get away from all this when Junhui suddenly speak.  
  
"Oh! That makes sense! The music note is supposed to represent your love of music! And the sun is about how you work tirelessly everyday and how brilliant you are Hoonie!" He says excitedly. Jihoon is really floored and maybe (definitely) a little (a lot) happy with how much Junhui is in awe of him. It's unbeliveable for Jihoon how much Junhui love his creation (no matter how many times Soonyoung tells him that fact) especially since most of his songs are dedicated and inspired by the guy himself. Jihoon has never been more proud of himself than that moment (Soonyoung and Seungcheol won't ever let him live this down tho, but Jihoon is feeling generous so he'll let it slide especially when Junhui is around, who cares about a bunch of childish leaders when you have a cute kitten to content yourself with).  
  
"You're not....dissapointed?" _That I'm your soulmate._  
  
Junhui looks puzzled "Why would I?"  
  
"Because I'm not Seokmin? Or Soonyoung?" Jihoon's heart is hammering in his chest and he dreaded something but didn't know what, "I'm not as cheerful as Seokmin or friendly like Soonyoung. I'm not cuddly or soft or anything like them, I'm grumpy and pissed most of the time and honestly I have no idea why would someone like you could be a match to me" and that's what it's all about isn't it? Jihoon was so scared about how Junhui will reject him when he realize his soulmate isn't as warm as the sun or as bright and cheerful as the daylight itself. Jihoon isn't that type of person and he can't be that kind of person either. This is why the composer choose to hide his feeling and burry them until no light could reach them.  
  
"So you're giving up?" Junhui's expression is open (and is that hurt Jihoon hearing from his tone? Jihoon's not sure)  
  
"What? No! I'll never give up on you!"  
  
"Really?? To be honest I've never really thought about what kind of bond my soulmate and I will have. Like, I always think that as long as I'm with them, it doesn't matter what our relationship would be. But....I think, if it's with Jihoon then falling in love won't be hard at all." There's a pretty blush on Jun's cheeks and Jihoon has to suppress the urge to nuzzle it (or kiss it, whichever works) before realizing what Junhui just said.  
  
"....what? What was that supposed to mean?" His heart beats so fast he thought everyone's going to be able to hear it.  
  
"I....always thought you're really amazing Jihoon, you create wonderful music and you strings words into pretty lyrics and you dance like the beat is running in your vein! And you're really kind and caring and cool and cute at the same time! And you're...Hoonie? Are you okay?" Jun just cut through his rant to worry about how red Jihoon looks, did he make Jihoon angry? Oh god he hopes he didn't insult Jihoon by calling him cute (is being called cute an insult? But then again Jihoon hates being called cute so....)  
  
"I...I'm..uhh...could you stop? I'm not that amazing or anything...really...so..." Jihoon isn't surprised if he break the record for tomato look alike competition with how red his face is. It's really embarrasing how much Junhui's words could affect him like this. "So, basically you look up to me?"  
  
Ah, the pretty blush is back on Jun's face again, Jihoon could really do without them, especially since he's trying so hard to control himself from lunging at his soulmate right now "Oh, actually I'm thinking how if our soulmate isn't our lover then I'd like us to be more than just friends? But if you want something else as our bond then it's okay Jihoon..." Jihoon wants to bash his head and scold his past self for making Jun sounds so unsure and fragile like this.  
  
Taking deep breaths and calming his mind, Jihoon made a decision "No, I want us to try it Jun, being lovers I mean. I understand what you mean about being together regardless of our soulmate status." Jihoon thinks he can't be more embarrased than this moment "and I think, I'm still going to fall for you even if we're not soulmate so....." Jihoon feels like there isn't enough air to fill his lungs "will you let me be your tomorrow?"  
  
Junhui's face lit up and his smile is so bright Jihoon can't help but return it tho he isn't sure if his smile could be as beautiful "It'll be my honor, Hoonie." 

"Wow i can't believe you used that in our next title track...." Soonyoung is impressed, apparently Jihoon can be pretty romantic and cheesy when he wants to be.  
  
"Well, SVT's title tracks are nothing but collection of Jihoon's progress from pining to happily ever after anyway. I wonder how carat will react if they know about this" Seungcheol adds while munching on mini pretzels, he's really glad they have Soonyoung and Junhui in their group, I mean who else is going to stock their cabinet and fridge with food and snacks?  
  
"....hyung, is that my pretzel?" Ah well, maybe he should be more subtle in stealing their snacks next time.


End file.
